


Say My Name

by Carleen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Leviathan as godhead, Mass Effect 3, Mass Effect 3: Leviathan, Paragon Commander Shepard, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carleen/pseuds/Carleen





	Say My Name

PROMPT: Say My Name

Live Journal Insanity Round. Feb 6, approximately 100 words

~o~

And so it was, in the land known as Sol System, a mighty lord awoke from his slumber and knew at once the need for a hero. For the lord, in his great wisdom, knew a terrible force of dragons were on their way to rain down destruction on his children. The lord called on a great prince to stand up for his children and called him the archangel Michael. The lord said unto him, go thou among my children and lead them to victory.

Not all the lord's children welcomed the archangel, but after a time they began to see the wisdom of his prophecies. As more time went by his people referred to this angel as Shepard.

The Shepard accepted the role of hero and made a great name for himself. Lo, he took with him a host of angels to aid him. _...there was war in heaven. Michael and his angels fought against the dragon, and the dragon and his angels fought back._ And with their mighty and righteous swords laid the dragons low and smite the evil from their homes and the land known as galaxy. _For the dragon was not strong enough, and lost their place in heaven_.

Let it be known that archangel Michael was also the angel of death and so it came to be that he decided who would live and who would die. Many of his children, the lord be praised, many more of the dragons were slain and sent back to hell from which them came.

The lord saw this and was glad.

On the day the battle ended, the lord saw the cost of victory had been very high, for many soldiers lay dead or dying. On that day the lord hung his head with sadness, because so many of his brave children hand been lost. And then, like salt in a wound, the lord knew his archangel was also among the fallen. So he brought his archangel home and prepared for him a golden chair, as befited a hero such as Michael. So that when Michael returned he could sit at the right hand of the lord and know peace at last.

Lo, when news of Shepard's death was told to the people a great cry rose to the heavens and the lord heard the terrible grief of his children. And so it was on the third day after the battle he sent his archangel back to the land of Sol System. His people knew great joy and celebrated their happiness at the return of their Shepard.

Then the lord grew jealous of the love the people had for his archangel, who is also known as the Shepard. They loved his archangel more than the lord. The lord pondered this and saw in his wisdom that his people needed help rebuilding their land. His jealous heart softened and he laid out his mighty hand and healed the lands. So the lord labored for seven days. At the end of seven days his people were happy, the land was healed and they sang his praises again.

The lord saw this and was glad.

The lord looked around him and was happy with his work and with his people. One day, in the midst of these joyful times, the lord visited his people. In a great typhoon of water and golden light he appeared before them. But they were sore afraid and thought the dragons had returned.

The lord said, fear not, for it is I, your lord.

The archangel also said, be not afraid, for this is your lord.

The people smiled and waved. The lord was happy. For he had fashioned this new world in his own image. If the people failed to notice it was because of their great happiness. And so the lord gathered them around him and lo, they came in great numbers. And the lord said, you are all my children now and I will always take care of you. But you must learn my covenants and obey me in all things.

And the lord spread his light over his happy children and said unto them, "Say my name."

And they replied, "Leviathan."


End file.
